


Hopeless

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is hopeless."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

“This is hopeless.”

Jed’s words break the silence. They’re still sitting on the cold tile floor in the hotel bathroom, because to move is to find out he _can’t_.

“Don’t say that!”

Abbey regrets the sharp tone almost immediately at the doubt, the anger, the pain that flashes through his eyes.

“Then what am I supposed to say?”

The quiet resignation breaks her heart.

“Nothing. We keep trying, Jed. This can’t beat you.”

She holds his eyes, silently determined, then slowly pushes herself off the floor and holds out her hands.

“Let me help you up.”

Wrapping his fingers around hers, he does.

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
